A Blank Canvas
A Blank Canvas was a self-insert AU that took place in a different dimension split from the normal world by a portal. A volcano's explosion set off the dormant portal, which caused it to suck in a huge portion of the land, buildings, and people around it to the new world. The overall idea of the AU was quite similar to that of Undertale itself: 6 souls taken, one more left to free everyone. However, the course of events during the story was mostly original, with entire new areas already planned out. The AU was planned to have a sprite-based comic, but these plans were shelved when the AU was cancelled. Backstory In a land ravaged by an active volcano, there was a legend that sprouted from the locals about the mountain of death. The legend reads that if anyone were to go near this volcano, they too would be swallowed by it's flames. No one ever escaped from the volcano, and no one has returned. But little do the commoners know, the volcano isn't what causes their friends to disappear. A portal that was formed from the combination of the energy of the contact of grass and magma is the culprit of the disappearances. Those who find the portal, never find their way back out. That's what happened to the first large group of people, and that's what happened to the last six who have dared step foot on this path. Three years later... One more newcomer has approached the land of the volcano's mystery. She has heard the legends of the Prince and Princess that were killed near here, and wanted to visit their burial site, along with the space dedicated to those who entered the portal. But what she wasn't there for was the portal reactivating and taking her into the new world. She has fallen in a bed of her favorite flowers. Dazed and confused, will this final newcomer bring peace to this broken world and set these people free, or make the legend of death come true? Well, let's see how she paints this canvas. Major Roles * Frisk - Madison Saya (Original character) * Flowey/Asriel - P4ralleL * Toriel - Rael * Napstablook - Keoni * Sans - ItsJustDiamond * Papyrus - TheStormTrancer * Undyne - TaeSkull * Monster Kid - AskCastellar * Alphys - AquaPixelized * Mettaton - AetherionStudios * Asgore - MinecraftSkywarz * Chara - Jaws * Gaster - Sko_Suckz.png Minor Roles * Nice Cream Guy - MrEnderYoshi * Grillby - Rabs * Mad Dummy - Moncef * Glyde - Triple Alt-Ernity * Riverperson - Ame * Gerson - Fenzo/Howl * Snowdin Shopkeeper - Mena * Temmie - Piggie2023 * Muffet - Aerospec * So Sorry - FrostyHex * Bratty and Catty - Cake and BoxOfNothings * Burgerpants - DeveloPlatinum * Mew Mew Kissy Cutie - * Annoying Dog - El Guac Royal Guard * Doggo - Bandit, IRL Dog * Lesser Dog - Temmie, IRL Dog * Greater Dog - Buttercup, IRL Dog * Dogamy and Dogaressa - * Royal Guard 03 and 04 - Original Roles * Betty (Glitchtale) - Medicus * Jessica Grey (Glitchtale) - Trivia * The AU had gone through a lot of changes to its major roles prior to being shelved ** An ex-girlfriend of Diamond's was Frisk for a long time until she was removed due to drama surrounding leaking personal information. Audrey/TH3 SKITTL3 took the Frisk role for a while, until she left due to drama as well. ** Aaron/WindsDestiny65, an irl friend of Diamond's, took the role of Asgore for a long time until he was removed due to losing interest and the fact he did not have a Discord account, making him basically unable to communicate with the other AU members on the server. Gabriel Sonicstar took the Asgore role for a while and even became a co-owner of the AU, but was removed due to drama. CTRL then took the Asgore role for a while but was removed due to drama. ** GG128 was Undyne for a long time until he left due to drama between him and Diamond. MinecraftSkywarz took the role of Undyne for a while until CTRL was removed, and switched to Asgore. At the time of its deletion, TaeSkull was Undyne after the role was offered by Diamond. ** The Toriel role has seen the most changes out of all the majors. First it was UndeadNoko, then it was Shad, followed by Flare (in the form of an original character known as Crepresi), and ultimately Rael. ** BC was Napstablook until he left due to inactivity. He was soon replaced by Keoni. ** JackFrost55/Frosty Hex was Asriel for a long time, but was removed due to inactivity. Asriel was taken by Ghist, who was also removed due to inactivity. The role was then taken by Reika, who was then moved to a second Chara so P4ralleL could be Asriel as he was already Flowey, thereby making writing easier and go quicker. ** Pexagon was Chara for a long time and was even a co-owner of the AU, until he was removed due to drama. ** Jaws was Muffet for a long time, but was Chara once Pexagon had left. ** Diamond's IRL sister was originally Monster Kid since she had wanted a role in the AU, but was removed due to losing interest. ** Some1IsLost was Gaster for a long time but was removed due to inactivity. ** Medicus was originally Alphys alongside Aqua, but was removed due to drama. After Diamond and Med made up, he eventually rejoined the AU as Betty. ** MinecraftSkywarz was originally the Annoying Dog, but changed to Undyne when GG left, and was Asgore at the time of the AU's deletion after CTRL left. ** oldschool/Underskins201x was originally Nice Cream Guy, but did not join the rebooted server when it was created, possibly due to losing interest. * Muffby, a ship between Grillby and Muffet in Undertale, became canon to ABC at one point. It originated from a joke between Rabs and Jaws that they were gay for each other (but in actuality they weren't). The ship was deemed uncanon when Jaws switched to Chara. * Part 1 of A Blank Canvas's comic was released but then deleted due to much-needed reworking. * Diamond's character in Swapped Sheets (ABC x Underswap) was a Blueberry Sans-type appearance due to Diamond's personal liking to Fanonswap. Category:Self Insert Category:Serious Category:Cancelled